


The Gobbler

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Crack, Honest to god cracky shit, Like both of them are into it but there's a curse involved, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Steve sat outside, letting himself soak in the sun.  He was by the pool, lemonade in hand, listening to the wind.  It was a gorgeous day, sunny and bright, though the air was chilled.  He had on his sweater, he wasn’tcrazy.“You’re really tempting fate, dingus,” Robin’s voice called from the back door.  Steve turned his head, giving her a blank look.“I’m notinthe woods, Robin,” he said.  “I’m simplynearthem.  Which can’t be avoided since, you know, they’re literally our backyard.” Robin grabbed her bag, stretching as she covered her yawn with the back of her hand.“Sure, sure,” she said, pulling out her car keys and giving him a lazy smirk.  “If The Gobbler gets you, I’m not saving you.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 165
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	The Gobbler

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for anyone and I never will.  
> Listen, I have so much hubris and the discord only fuels it more and more.
> 
> Written for prompt number 6 of Cocktober, Monsters/Cryptids/Etc
> 
> Unbeta'd and barely edited tbh

Steve sat outside, letting himself soak in the sun. He was by the pool, lemonade in hand, listening to the wind. It was a gorgeous day, sunny and bright, though the air was chilled. He had on his sweater, he wasn’t _crazy_.

“You’re really tempting fate, dingus,” Robin’s voice called from the back door. Steve turned his head, giving her a blank look.

“I’m not _in_ the woods, Robin,” he said. “I’m simply _near_ them. Which can’t be avoided since, you know, they’re literally our backyard.” Robin grabbed her bag, stretching as she covered her yawn with the back of her hand.

“Sure, sure,” she said, pulling out her car keys and giving him a lazy smirk. “If The Gobbler gets you, I’m not saving you.” She passed by him, ruffling his hair and making him huff in annoyance.

“The Gobbler is only out of full moons--”

“Which is tonight, dumbass.” Steve squinted at her.

“Really? It’s been a month already?”

“Steve, you’re a horrible witch,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “Can’t even keep track of the moon cycles…”

“Just because you draw power from specifically the moon doesn’t mean we all do Buckley!” Steve called after her as she headed for the gate to the front. She flipped the bird and he grinned. “Hey!” She paused, gate open. “You’re working the late shift then? Want me to save you some pizza?”

“You know it!” She called. “And no olives!”

“You have no taste!” Steve called after her as the gate slammed shut. He snickered to himself before getting comfortable again in the warm afternoon sun. The rays caressed his face, filling him with bright, warm energy. Robin may have thrived in the moon, but Steve loved the sun. Loved fire that burned bright. It calmed him, took away his nerves, and filled him with a warmth he’d never really had until he found Robin. She helped, majorly, but still. He needed something _big_ and _bright_ in his life. The sun and his weird gaggle of nerds helped, but he felt like something was missing.

He flicked on the radio with a snap, listening to the pop tunes intermixed with reports and warnings for the night. _The Gobbler is out tonight, so make sure to stay out and away from the woods, all men ages 20-45. Last month, the rates of interaction were up, with many men coming out of the forest, dazed and extremely confused._ Steve stretched, his sweater rising up to expose his belly, and he idly scratched at it. An afternoon nap did sound good. _No one is sure what The Gobbler looks like, except blue eyes that shine in the night, and it’s humanoid shaped. Beware it’s inhuman strength and ability to track scent--_

Steve dozed off to the radio’s warnings.

He woke up _cold as shit_ and with something standing above him. Steve let out a mix between a yell and a question, pressing himself against the lounge chair. The creature looked down at him, blue eyes glinting when they caught the reflection of the moon in the pool water. Steve swallowed thickly. He wished the back porch light was on a sensor or something, because it was too dark to really make out what the creature looked like beyond man shaped, long hair, and with _blue fucking eyes_.

“Uh--”

“ **Schmeat…** ” It growled. Steve blinked, because, what?

“Schmeat?” It stared down at him, blinking slowly. “Uh, okay…” Steve instantly regretted it when the creature let out what sounded almost like a happy bark, hoisting him over its shoulder with ease before speeding towards the woods. Steve barely had time to think, much less scream.

Robin was gonna laugh at him. She would never let him live this down.

As he bounced against the back of the creature, he furrowed his brow. It wasn’t covered in fur, like some had claimed. In fact, he was looking down at a very, very tight ass. Under what looked like dirt covered skin. Steve’s hypothesis was proved true when he was unceremoniously dumped onto a grass bed in a large clearing. Before him stood a dirty man, hair unkempt, eyes sharp and wild in a way Steve didn’t see in humans normally.

He was also completely naked, completely shredded, and completely erect. Steve’s mouth went a little dry as his eyes raked up and up, finally locking onto the man’s blue eyes. He was staring down at Steve, hands twitching beside him as he crouched, sniffing at Steve before crawling forward on all fours. Steve froze, confused, as he crawled on top of him, nosing at his neck. The man inhaled deeply, shuddering as he sniffed his way down. Steve blushed and he swore it was bright enough to be seen, even in just the light of the moon.

“H-Hey! Uh,” Steve said, grabbing the man’s attention. He seemed annoyed, but stopped. “You uh, I mean--” Steve honestly wasn’t sure what to say. The man growled again.

“ **Schmeat.** ” It was the only thing he was gonna say, apparently.

“Yeah, you already mentioned th _at!_ ” Steve finished in a yelp as the man hiked up his shirt and sweater, nosing at his treasure trail. His dick twitched at the proximity and the tickles of the man’s mustache against his skin. “O-Oh my god,” he whimpered, shoving at the man’s shoulders. “What’re you--”

“ **Schmeat,** ” he growled, making Steve shiver. He pulled at Steve’s pants, angrily ripping them when they didn’t just come off.

“Shit!” Steve exclaimed. He was getting hard, traitorous dick, and he tried to focus. “Dude, dude, like, not that I wouldn’t love to-- I mean look at you-- But-- This feels--”

“ **Need schmeat.** ” Was the response he got. Steve paused, propped up on his elbows, looking down at the man, who looked at the clothed tent in his briefs with hunger in his eyes. A drop of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth and onto Steve’s underwear. It glinted in the moonlight as it dripped and Steve took a deep breath.

“Need… Schmeat…” Steve ran the words over in his head. “So, you need…” He turned red, not sure he wanted to say it outloud. Because what.

This whole thing was weird. This whole thing was fucking _weird_. Not only was The Gobbler just a regular person -- okay, maybe not _regular_ \-- but he seemed pretty much harmless. Had he sucked the other guys dicks? They came out without ripped pants. They usually just said the thing had tackled them, sniffed and drooled, before fleeing into the night. A couple of guys _had_ gone missing, but Steve was starting to think those were unrelated. That maybe this guy wasn’t some creature looking for specific men to gobble up.

Or at least, not in the way they’d _thought_.

“You need to suck my dick?” Steve managed, feeling like the words were stuck in his throat. The man grinned, and whoa, Steve didn’t expect a dirty, disheveled naked man to look so _pretty_.

“ **Schmeat. Okay?** ” The man leaned closer, but didn’t touch, eyes looking up at Steve. Hungry and pleading almost.

“Uh,” Steve tried, going through many, many moral dilemmas before finally responding, “Yeah, okay.” The words were like a gun, signalling the beginning of a race. The man’s pupils blew wide and he buried his nose against Steve’s clothed dick, inhaling deeply. He let out a guttural groan that went straight to Steve’s cock, something hot burning in his belly. Steve’s breath came in shorter as the man’s tongue poked out, licking along the shaft through his briefs. “Oh-Oh my god,” Steve muttered, hands clenching in the grass bed and dirt.

The man licked along his shaft slowly, swirling his tongue around the head slowly. His tongue was so _wet_ , Steve’s briefs were already starting to cling to him. He swallowed thickly, shifting his hips up as the guy yanked on his underwear. He needed _something_ to wear home and now that his pants were ruined, he kinda wanted his underwear to at least stay intact.

When his dick popped out the man let out a low whimper. It turned into a whine as he buried his nose in Steve’s pubes, just inhaling. Steve didn’t know why he found it so unbearably hot. The man placed open mouthed kisses around his dick, licking his balls with a satisfied hum. The vibrations made Steve’s hips jerk up. Hands clamped on his hips and pushed him down, hard. He hissed, forgetting that the guy was _strong_. The man used his tongue to pull one of Steve’s balls into his mouth, sucking obnoxiously. Steve could feel the drool and spit dripping onto his thighs and wondered why he found it so incredibly hot. Steve bit his lip, letting out a bitten off moan. The man glanced up at him, probably smiling around the ball sac in his mouth. At least, Steve liked to imagine he was.

Finally the guy pulled off with a pop before zeroing in on Steve’s dick. His face was full of wonder, full of delight, as he took Steve’s aching cock in his hand. He stroked slowly, just watching the foreskin as it moved. Steve breathed harshly through his mouth, watching the guy stare at him. It was… Really hot, actually. The guy reached out a finger, trailing it from slit to sac, making Steve shake as he tried to keep still. He let out a whine when the guy did the same in reverse, twirling his finger around the head. He stroked Steve slowly, watching the skin move as precum built up and dripped down the underside of Steve’s cock. Steve yelped when the man’s tongue licked him from base to tip. They both let out a moan together, Steve’s needy and the man’s low and yearning, almost. Steve watched, unable to take his eyes away, as the man rubbed his face along Steve’s dick.

The man’s stubble scraped along the sensitive skin, and Steve couldn’t help the noises coming out of his mouth. The guy just kept rubbing Steve’s dick around his face, breathing hot and heavy, drool dripping onto Steve’s groin. His cock was wet with pre and spit, leaving trails on the guy’s cheeks and lips. Finally, he mouthed against the head, tongue, twirling and curling around, poking under Steve’s foreskin.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Steve keened, back arching as his head thunked onto the grassy bed. He gasped for air, hands scrambling at the dirt as he shook in restraint. His hips were still pressed down and he let out a cry when the man took the head into his mouth and _sucked_. Like, Steve’s vision went white for a second. He writhed under the man, gasps and moans unable to be stopped. Steve wondered if they could hear him outside the forest, he was being so loud.

The man pulled back, kissing along the shaft and gently nipping along the pulsing vein. Steve felt hot all over, felt something churning inside him. He’d never been so fucking turned on in his life. Never felt so _hot_ and _needy_. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as the man opened his mouth and took Steve in to the hilt. He propped himself up, shaking with want, and felt something good squeeze his lungs. The man had his eyes closed, looking completely blissed out. Blue eyes cracked open, glazed over. His thick lashes fluttered as he groaned, pulling back slowly with a slurp that made Steve squirm, before sinking back down again, tongue moving lightly against the base. He mashed his nose into Steve’s pubes, shuddering as he took steady, calculated breaths, inhaling Steve’s musk every time.

“Aah,” Steve moaned, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he raised one shaking hand to the man’s head. He gently threaded his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly as he did so. The man moaned around Steve’s dick, pulling up and off, drool and spit connecting his tongue to the head of Steve’s cock. “Holy fucking shit…” Steve panted. He was close, so close, and the sight of the man, smiling as he rubbed Steve’s spit drenched cock against his cheek, dragging it slowly across his face, set him off.

Steve cried out, loud and long, wrenched from his chest. His dick spurted and spurted, cum shooting out and onto the man’s face. He grunted and let out a low, pleased rumble as Steve covered his face with ropes of cum. Steve was mush below him, gasping and twitching as his dick jumped, giving a few final weak oozes. The man breathed deep, feeling Steve’s spunk all the way up into his hairline.

Steve was incoherent, a sweaty, blissed out mess, eyes already closed. As he began to drift off, he thought he heard someone say,

“Oh fucking _shit!_ ”

But he figured he was imagining it.

When Steve woke up, he was shivering with the cold. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up, surprised to find himself on the lounger. He looked down and, yep, his underwear was stained with cum and his pants were still ripped. So he hadn’t dreamed it. But how did he get home? He stood, stretching with one arm as he held up his pants, stumbling to the backdoor. It was locked.

“Ugh,” Steve groaned, sore and still feeling kinda fucked out. He banged on the door, having to stop to hold himself up. There was a shout and Steve realized he'd closed his eyes. When he opened them, Robin was throwing the door open.

“Holy shit, Steve! Where were you?” She looked angry, but her eyes widened as she took in all of him. “Oh my god,” she gasped. She frowned, eyes snapping up sharply. “Did someone hurt you? Which mother fucker--”

“The Gobbler,” Steve said. Robin blinked. “And he didn’t hurt me. He did _not_ hurt me,” he said, eyes widening on the second not. Robin stared for a moment before shaking her head.

“I’m addressing that later. First, let’s get you inside and in the shower. Can you stand?”

“Mostly,” Steve said. “My legs are still kinda jelly.” Robin looked at him, long and hard, confused. Finally, she shook her head again and decided to just help Steve up the stairs.

“So, lemme get this straight,” Robin said, sipping her tea as Steve sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets. He was thinking he must have caught a cold being outside so long in the autumn air. “The Gobbler _snatched you up_ , took you into the forest, and _sucked your dick_.”

“Sucked my dick so hard I basically fucking blacked out,” Steve corrected. “It literally felt like my brains were shooting outta my dick.” Robin gagged.

“Spare me the details.” She gave him a worried look. “He ripped your pants, Steve. I don’t--”

“I know, Robin,” Steve said. “I agreed to it though. I mean, like, he was weirdly really nice about it?”

“What is even--” Robin cut herself off, shaking her head. “I need to wrap my head around this. Want anything from the corner store?” She asked, standing. She slurped down the last of her tea before heading for the kitchen.

“Maybe some extra tissues? I’m gonna get sniffly soon, I know it.”

“Sure thing,” Robin said, pulling on her jacket. She paused, hand on the door knob. “You sure you’re okay?” Steve poked out of the blankets and around the corner towards the hall, giving her a sincere, though tired, smile.

“Positive.” She didn’t look convinced, but she opened the door, exclaiming as she nearly ran into a man’s fist, poised to knock.

“Oh!” He said, and Steve’s ears perked up, just a little. He felt like he knew that voice. “Sorry, uh, I was looking for--” He coughed, awkwardly. “Does a guy live here? Tall, lean, uh, brown hair?”

“Maybe, who wants to know?” Robin’s voice was cold and Steve grumbled, fluffing the blankets up and around so he could get up and shuffle towards the front door.

“I’m, uh, Billy,” the man began, but he choked on his words when Steve rounded the corner. Steve’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped the blankets, staring into blue eyes he _definitely_ remembered. Robin looked between them before narrowing her eyes.

“I don’t know what you did--”

“It’s fine, Robin!” Steve blurted out, going a little red. “It’s-- We met the other day at the grocery store. He was curious about a palm reading and I gave him my address, not my name, silly ol’ me.” Robin glared at him, well aware he was lying. She sniffed, giving him a look that said _Be fucking careful_ , before moving past Billy and down the front walk. Billy just stood there, staring into the house at Steve, face twisted nervously. Steve cleared his throat. “You can come in.”

“I-- I don’t know if that’s--”

“Do you wanna talk out there?” Billy let out a rush of air before nodding once, stepping inside and closing the door. He didn’t move any further into the house. He and Steve stared at each other, quiet. “So--”

“I’m so sorry,” Billy said, voice rough. He wouldn’t look at Steve. “I have this-- I have a really fucked up curse and I usually don’t-- I can _control_ myself, but obviously last night I didn’t.” He looked up, looking away just as quickly. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I mean, I said yes. When you asked.” Billy’s head shot up and he gaped at Steve, who blushed. “So, I wouldn’t say you, uh, lost control, really.”

“But-- What? You just let some guy in the forest suck your dick?” Billy looked appalled and Steve found it incredibly endearing.

“Some _hot_ guy in the forest,” Steve corrected. Billy let out a surprised laugh.

“This is not at all how I was expecting this to go,” he said with a shake of his head.

“I like to keep people on their toes,” Steve said with a shrug. Billy laughed and Steve felt something warm stir in his heart at the sound. “I do have one question, though.” Billy sobered up at that, nerves coming back as he tensed.

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck kind of curse do you _have_?” Billy blinked, taken aback, before he snorted, turning slightly pink.

“I may have irked a witch when I slept with her boyfriend. A few times. Well,” he smirked, “A lot of times. So she cursed me to uh,” he blushed more, biting at his lip, “Crave cock every full moon. Pretty much go feral for it.” Steve’s traitor dick once again twitched.

“So, this happens every month?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Steve flushed and licked his lips before leveling Billy with an intense stare that sent a chill down his spine.

“I, uh, may have a proposition for you.” Billy quirked a brow.

“I’m listening…”

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [@warhead_ache](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache?lang=en) and you can find more of feral Billy [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1281238889987035139?s=27) ;)


End file.
